Gone Unnoticed
by JJGeniusFilez
Summary: Emily has been acting strangely lately. Everyone seems to go on with life as if nothing was wrong. Only one person on the team has noticed this strange behavior. Will they be able to save her, or will EMily's life slip through their fingers? WARNING: mentions of self-harm and suicide. Might become a Jemily story but we will see. (first story)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from criminal minds except for the plot of the story is mine :b - Hope You ENJOY!**

As she looks at herself in the mirror, all she sees is failure, insecurities, and worthlessness. She opens the top drawer, moves a towel, and takes out her razor. She lifts her sleeves and slides the blade across her arm, which was already covered in cuts and scars. She instantly goes numb. All of her present emotion has left her body, leaving her just a ghost of a person. She puts a fresh bandage on her arm and plops down onto her bed, Closing her eyes and shutting out the world.

It had been a long case. The killer was torturing and killing girls, all under 13. They caught him, but not before he had killed his last victim. She was a 9 year old girl named Claire. Emily was the one who found her. She just lay there, lifeless. No innocent person (let alone so young) deserves to leave the world that way.

After 2 hours of nightmare-filled sleep, Emily had, had enough. She couldn't take this anymore. Every moment of every day. She feels as if she is not good enough. No one even noticed, when she had stopped eating, and if she did eat, it would be no more than a few bites. That was because no one cared. She knew that even if she died right there and then. No one would care.

She walked to the bathroom and just stood there, staring at the counter. She stared at the blade that she had just cut herself with. She knew what she had to do. She had to do it to release the pain. Everything would be better when she was gone. The team would hire another person, a way better profiler, to take her place. Nothing would drastically change around her if she were dead. It would actually make the world a lot better. She had made up her mind, Not only for herself but she did it for everyone around her.

She opened the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper. She had kept it there just in case she actually built up the courage to do what she was about to do. She took a pen from the top of her dresser and started to write.

When she had finished, she put the piece of paper down onto her nightstand, got up, and walked into the bathroom as if nothing were wrong. But she was the only one who knew that something was wrong. Heck! Everything about her was wrong. Nothing anyone could say or do could change how she felt about herself. She was just an ugly, fat, stubborn, bitch that no one wanted to be around. The only thing she desired now, was the feeling of the blade slicing through her worthless skin.

At that moment, everything bad anyone had ever said or done to her was jumbled up into a huge ball, clouding her brain with the urge to just end it all.

So She did


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds, but a girl can dream:b**

No one even noticed. No one noticed when she stopped eating. She rarely smiled, and when she did, it was forced. Her skin was pale (paler than usual), she always wore long sleeves (even in hot weather), and the emotion in her eyes were nonexistent. She was slipping away and no one knew.

All those emotional walls that had taken her years to build were gone. The moment she slid the blade across her wrist they crumbled to nothing. All of the emotions she had stored inside ran through her mind all at once. She wanted nothing else than to go numb.

She could feel the blood dripping from her many cuts and even though it was painful, it felt good. It made her feel real. So she kept cutting. She cut all the way up her arms until all she could see was red.

Red... was the only thing she saw before everything went black

 **JJ's POV**

JJ got out of her car and started towards Emily's apartment building. It had been a long case, and she knew that it had really gotten to Emily. Cases involving children were always hard on everyone, but were even harder on Emily.

JJ had also noticed that Emily had been acting differently for the past few months. She always wears long sleeves and hardly ever laughs. She knew going to her apartment was stupid but she just wanted to make sure that everything was ok.

She made it up to the door and took a deep breath _Nothing is wrong. You are just being paranoid_ JJ thought. She knew that her feelings for the raven-haired agent had grown, but she didn't know they had progressed that much. _This is stupid, I should just leave._ But she couldn't. Something told her to go in there, and she was going to go with her gut.

 _Knock Knock Knock…_ She didn't hear anything. She knew Emily was home because she could see that the lights were on. She knew she shouldn't just walk into her friend's apartment, but she couldn't leave. It felt like something was pulling her into the apartment. She finally gave in and opened the door. As she walked into the house, she noticed that Emily's badge and keys were on the counter in the kitchen.

Knowing she was home, JJ walked into Emily's bedroom and saw that she wasn't there. Then her eyes wandered to the bathroom door. It was cracked open. JJ was sure Emily would have heard her and have come out by now, and now she was just plain scared.

JJ pulled out her gun and walked slowly for the door, not knowing what would greet her on the other side. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. What she saw next would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

JJ was not prepared for what greeted her on the other side of that door. I don't think anyone could ever be prepared for what lay before her. Her best friend lay on the bathroom floor, lifeless and covered in blood.

Her first instinct is to check for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. She then called emergency services.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance at 1234 Cragen Blvd, oom 573."

"We have one on the way It will only be a few minutes"

JJ looked at her friend and immediately wanted to kill whoever did this to Emily, her Emily.

She went to Emily's apartment to ask her if she was ok, but she also wanted to say more. She finally wanted to tell her that she loves her. Everyone thinks that JJ is straight. Heck! Even she thought she was straight until she met Emily Prentiss. Ever since Emily joined the team, JJ had this feeling that she couldn't explain. She had tried to make it work with will, she even had his child, but her heart only belongs to one person, and that person is Emily Prentiss.

All of that could be ruined because the person that she loved was lying right in front of her, unconscious and covered in blood. She thought of anyone that would want to do this to her. She looked like she was bleeding everywhere. There was blood on her legs, arms, and even her face had some blood smeared onto it. JJ looked at Emily's lifeless body. The emotion in her eyes were gone, but that has been gone a while. She took a closer look and tried to figure out what the source of the bleeding was. She saw that their were several deep cuts on her legs, but when she took a closer look, she realised that their were many cuts up both of her arms it looked like she was repeatedly scratched by cats. There was a razor blade in Emily's hand, smeared with crimson red blood. She put two and two together. Emily did this to herself.

JJ had seen a change in Emily, but she didn't know that it was that bad. What would even cause her to do this? She could have told JJ and the team would have supported her through it. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard sirens in the distance. The paramedics rushed in not long after that.

While the paramedics were working on her friend, JJ got to take a closer look at her room. She walked over to her nightstand and found a note.

Dear Team,

I can't thank you enough for teaching me what family really means. Everything you have done me for has not gone unnoticed. I appreciate how much you guys have made me laugh. I am really sorry what I have to do, but I hope you understand that it is not your fault. Don't blame yourselves for what I have done. I was too far gone. None of you could have helped me. I have been dealing with so much pain and suffering since I was just a little girl. I have gone through so much that no one should ever have to go through. You have every reason to be mad at me, but I hope you can just forget I was here and go on with your lives. I am not worth crying over anyways. My pain was too much and I don't want any of you to have to deal with my weakness.

I'm sorry,

Emily Prentiss

Derek, I hope that your new partner will be a better profiler than I ever was. Everything good I have ever said about you is true. You are strong, and don't ever forget that. Please take care of Garcia for me. I know you were just pretending to care for me but now you don't have to

Hotch, thank you for letting me onto the team and not letting me resign. I know we didn't ever spend time with each other, and even when we did it was professional, I still thought of you as a friend. I know you will end up being the strong one, so please take care of JJ.

Spencer, I know that you always thought of me as a big sister and I want you to know that you couldn't have stopped me from doing this. None your facts or statistics could have saved me, Please don't let my failure ruin that genius head of yours. I am sorry I can't be there for you in the future, but you always have JJ and Penelope. U may think that I was weak and it is are the smartest person I have ever met, and I am not someone worth grieving over.

Rossi, you are the father I never had. I have told you secrets that I have never told anyone else. I appreciate that you treat me as a daughter, even though I don't deserve it. You are a good man and have a good heart. Addio caro Amico

Penelope, Thank you for making sure that everyone on the team has a healthy dose of positivity, even with everything we see on a daily basis. I loved our girls nights and I hope that maybe you and JJ could still do them without me. Even though you don't go out into the field, you are a crucial part to the team and please don't let my decision affect your spark.

Jennifer Jareau, You are my co-worker, friend, but most of all, you are the one that taught me how to love. Without you I would have been gone a long time ago. You are the reason I have held on for so long. I know that it has been hard raising Henry without Will, and I really wish I could be there to see his 4th birthday, but I just couldn't hold on any longer. I am already gone. I have been gone for a while. I know that you may never be the same again, and I am sorry for what I have done. Please don't ever lose that sparkle in your ocean blue eyes.

I Deserve to be Forgotten,

Goodbye.

JJ was speechless, but she didn't have enough time to really process it because the paramedics were heading to the ambulance. She put the note in her pocket and headed out the door.

She rode with Emily in the ambulance and that is when she she regained consciousness, only for a few seconds, but long enough to tell her what she had been waiting to hear since she met Emily.

"I.. l.. Love you Jay…" That is all she heard before the she started to flatline. After about 10 seconds, which seemed like hours to her, the guy brought her heart rate back up.

When they got to the hospital, Emily was rushed into emergency surgery. Right when JJ sat down in her chair she remembered something. THE TEAM! It was the middle of the night and they were probably all asleep. She knew she had to call them but she was contemplating on who to call first, and wait… what was she going to say!

She decided to call Hotch first because that would be the good thing to do. She would keep it short and give as little information as possible. She dialed his number and waited.

"Agent Hotchner" He said in an very professional voice, even though she knew he was with his son right now.

"It's JJ, meet me at Johnson Wagner hospital" she said in a shaky voice

"Why? what happened" She could hear the concern in his voice

"Emily has been hurt, the paramedics are ready to move her I have to go, please call the team for me"

Hotch could hear the fear in her voice. "What happened"

"I will fill you, and the team in when you get there but i have go. Tell the team, bye" He didn't get a chance to ask her any further questions before she hung up, so he called Jessica to watch Jack, and walked out the door. He had no idea what was wrong or how bad it was, but he contacted the team on the way. He agreed to pick Rossi up because he was at a party and took a cab there.

When the ambulance got to the hospital Emily was rushed into surgery. She sat down in a waiting room chair, but she didn't have much time before Hotch and Rossi arrived. They walked through the doors and quickly made their way over to her. She had her head down so they couldn't see the tears and worry on her face.

"What happened!?" Hotch tried to keep a straight face but he didn't know how bad it was or even what happened. When she looked up he saw how shaken up she was.

"Th… There was S.. So much blood." When Rossi heard what she said, he realized that this was serious.

"JJ we have to know what happened so we can catch whoever did this" When Hotch said this JJ started to burst out in tears. She stood up and Rossi hugged her until she stopped crying enough that she could answer Hotch.

"I found her in her bathroom. There was blood… how could so much blood come from one person!" She took in a few shaky breaths and continued on. "I tried to soak up some of the blood with a towel but there was so much I.. I…" She couldn't finish her sentence and the tears started to stream down her face. "JJ I need you to tell me everything you did and saw from the time you got there to the time the paramedics got there" said Hotch like he was talking to a child. JJ waited a few seconds, trying to control her tears and then told them what happened. She got up to the part when she was trying to find the source of the bleeding when she couldn't continue anymore. She didn't want to say it out loud. She couldn't, because when she said it out loud, she knew it would all be real. She sat back down because she was feeling a little lightheaded and tried not to look at them. "JJ we need to know everything you saw, or we won't be able to catch the person that did this." She looked up at them and with a straight face she said "No one did this to her." The two men looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" Said Hotch. JJ took a shaky breath and said "She did this to herself.

As if on cue, Morgan, Garcia, and Reid, walked through the door and went straight to JJ, Hotch, and Rossi. "What happened?" Said Garcia. The only thing that Hotch had said was to meet them at the hospital and that it was urgent.

JJ was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. She didn't want to face any of them. Hotch was the first one to speak, "Emily has had an accident, and is currently in surgery." The Reid and Garcia looked concerned, but Derek looked angry. "What do you mean by accident? What are you not telling us?" Derek said frustrated.

"I told you Emily has had an accident. That is all we know." Derek gave Hotch the You better not be lying look, but Hotch shot him a look back. "Who found her, or did she call 911?" Garcia asked, her words filled with concern for her friend. "JJ was the one who found her" said Rossi.

Since the moment the others arrived, JJ has had her head down and hasn't said a word. Reid went at sat down next to JJ and took her hand in his. " Do you know what happened?" He asked quietly. JJ didn't say anything but looked up at him so he could see just how shaken up she was. And then she turned to face the others that were all waiting eagerly for an answer from the blonde. Everyone saw how red her eyes were and they knew she had been crying. JJ looked away from them and quickly said "I need to got to the bathroom" and walked out as quickly as possible.

Garcia and Reid started to get really worried and Derek was infuriated. "If you don't tell us what is going on here I am going to.." Hotch cut in before Derek could finish his sentence. "When Emily was found she had lost a lot of blood. She flatlined in the ambulance and we aren't sure if she will make it." Derek felt a huge wave of anger and punched the wall, Reid was trying to process all of it, and Garcia just started to cry. In that moment, all Derek wanted to do was find the guy that did this and beat him the a bloody pulp. "Don't you think we should be out trying to catch the guy who did this?!" Hotch didn't know how to give it to them lightly so he was going to try and tell them as little as possible. "That will not be necessary." He knew that they would keep asking questions but you are never taught how to touch the subject. He knew when they found out they would probably not believe him.

Heck! He still is not sure he believes this. He was taken out of his thoughts by Reid asking. "What do you mean by that won't be necessary? Do you know who did it?" Hotch was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to respond to Reid's question.

He decided to stop dodging their questions and tell them what they know. "When JJ found her she had many lacerations on her arms and legs. We have reason to believe it was a suicide attempt." Right when Hotch said suicide, Derek shook his head in disbelief. "That doesn't mean she did it to herself, maybe someone is trying to make it look like.. like.."

Derek couldn't say suicide when referring to Emily. "We found a razor in her hand and there was no sign of forced entry or another person in the apartment." Right when Hotch finished his sentence, JJ walked into the room. When she was in the bathroom, she reread the note and cried even more. "Oh Jayje" Garcia Walks over to her friend and gave her a hug. She couldn't imagine what it was like to find her best friend lifeless on the floor. "You told them?" JJ asked Hotch. "You know I had to." JJ knew she should tell them about the note but she didn't want to make them even more sad so she decided it not to. They all sat down, accept Morgan who was pacing the waiting room until a doctor came in the room and walked up to JJ. "Are you guys her for Miss Prentiss?" "Yes" said JJ. "Miss Prentiss lost a lot of blood, and she stopped breathing for awhile, but the surgery was a success. We don't know if she will make it through the night. It's up to her now. She is in room 463 But since visiting hours are over, only family can go in." They all were released to hear that Emily had made it through surgery, but were sad that they couldn't see her. JJ was relieved to hear the news but she couldn't help tearing up, because she couldn't see her. She had to see her. The doctor noticed her expression and added. "Is there a Jennifer Jareau here?" JJ was confused "That's me." "You were listed as her next of kin, so you are the only one allowed in the room". "Oh okay" at those words She hugged the team and followed the doctor. She told the team

She would tell them if anything happened. As I approached her door, She prepared myself for whatever lay on the other side. Her first thought when She saw her was that she felt like she was in a TV show. Everything that happened tonight feels like somethings she would watch on late night TV.

As she walked up too Emily,s hospital bed , she noticed that Emily looked so pale. The cuts on her arms were dark red, and she looked like she had been attacked by five cats. She pulled up a chair next to Emily's beside and sat down. She sat there for the next 30 minutes in deep thought until she fell asleep.


End file.
